mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Game of Planets (map game)
"So, recently there has been a lot of talk about community timelines, but we, being the lazy people we are, have yet to get one off the ground. And while we all agree that we want a high quality map game, we seem to be struggling with that as well. With this in mind, I decided to make a sort of mixture between these two, Game and Timeline. With any luck, we will be able to have some fun with this and maybe generate some good content along the way." - Firesofdoom, Game of Nations So, basically, this is based off of Fires' game back in the Alternate History Wiki known as Game of Nations . The result is that it meant for a fun game and that it resulted in creating a lot of lore. So, basically, I, Ace009, thought it was a good idea to make a similar game with a far different setting compared to Game of Nations. Basically, same mechanics, different world. Welcome to the first (and possibly only) installment of Game of Planets. Rules * These are vastly oversimplified rules, I will get a more complete version up within a few days. However, if you have any questions, please message me on my talk or on chat. :Game Rules #The farthest back you can change history is 1938 CE. Just for simplicity, no exceptions. #The game takes place in 2600 CE, so stick to that period. #Everything you make must fit into previously established canon. However, when referring to nations that don't exist yet, be as vague on the details as possible to give the person who makes that nation creative freedom. #The mods can retcon or resize nations as they see fit, though if this happens, and explanation will be given. #If you miss your claim, which lasts (approximately) 24 hours, you are moved back five spots. If you miss it again, you get moved back ten, and of you miss it a third time, end of the line. However, if you finish early, the next person's claim starts immediately. Also, if you are inactive, you will be skipped. #Please apply basic human decency - this is technically a competition, but seriously, work together, have fun and don't f*ck anyone over Science Rules #Remember: just because this game is set in the Solar System does NOT give you the full freedom to make up handwavium or use technobabble for any new technological innovations in any form. This is hard science fiction, so prepare to get a physics textbook or orbital mechanics essay. You might need it. Badly. #If you want to conduct something and it requires some scientific expertise, well, then I suggest you do the math for them or look to Atomic Rockets for guidance. #Allowed technologies are: #*Terraforming #*Genetic Engineering #*Human-like AI #*Nuclear Pulse Drives (Fission or Fusion) #*Antimatter-catalysed nuclear engines #*Fusion Energy #*Spin habitats #*Early space combat-grade lasers #*Space combat-grade coilguns #*Cybernetics #*Whole Brain Emulations (or WBEs for short) #*Launch loops #*Space elevators #*Laser-propelled launch systems #*Military drones #*Gene Therapy #*Medical Cryonics #*Artificial Wombs #*Vehicle weapons-grade lasers #*Exoskeletons #*Autonomous Vehicles #*Nuclear thermal rockets #*Electric engines (Plasma, Ion, etc.) #*Photon Sails #*Mass Drivers #*Asteroid Redirecting #*Kinetic Bombardment #*Laser communications #*InterPlaNet #*Quantum Computers #*Optical Computers #*Advanced Nanomedicine #*3D printing #*Wearable computers #*Nanotechnology #If a technology is not mentioned here, it is either already existing or not permitted either due to handwavium, or because of the game's Solar System-only limitations. So, basically, STL Interstellar travel would be allowed if we had expanded the setting, but because we are stuck here, well......sorry. :( Turn Rules #Turns are composed of each player making a nation and beginning to create content for that nation #Each turn starts after all the players currently signed up have posted a nation. #Once all the space on the map is filled, turns come to an end, and players then have to generate content based on the current map and established cannon. #You can't sign up for turns, unless in the last turn you created a nation, you have made a nation page and put some effort into fleshing it out. It does not have to be completed, but you at least have to get it off the ground. Formatting Rules *Categorize every page you create with the following categories: **Game of Nations; **'name' (Game of Planets) **Nation pages should also have the category: Nations (Game of Planets) *How to title pages: **The nation itself:' Name' (Game of Planets) **Pages about the nation:' of Page' (Name - Game of Planets) Content Rules *You can essentially generate content on two things. **Stuff directly pertaining to your nation, such as history, wars or culture. **Stuff not directly pertaining to any specific nation, like the planetary helium-3 industry*, Interplanetary organizations, Trade, etc. ***However, if you make these articles, they must be approved by a mod. *I have no earthly idea why you would do this. Bonus points to whoever does, though. Announcements #'If it takes three or more days to make your nation page, the mods are allowed to change your nation's stats, and these can not be changed back.' Moderators Formal Moderators Creator: Through Stars We Rise. (Welcome to the Universe). 03:21, June 14, 2016 (UTC) Lieutenant: ' '''Categoriser: ' Helper Moderators Players Through Stars We Rise. (Welcome to the Universe). 03:29, June 14, 2016 (UTC) 03:34, June 14, 2016 (UTC) Big Brother (The Animal Farm) Claims #Ace009 #Lieutenant113 #Oct #Sidewinder291102 #AH28 #Epic #Orwell #Kame #Wrto12 #Derpmaster21 #Lord falconis Banned Players Self Explanatory Current Map(s) Solar System Earth Moon Mars Nations (Turn One) A few more quick rules '''Next to the map you post with your nation on it, put some basic information about it in the following format: *Nation Name: *Capital (and Largest City): *Other Cities: *Religion: *Language(s): *Ethnic Groups: *Government: *Extraplanetary Policy: *Ideologies: *Literacy Rate: *Currency: *Population: *Economy: *Military Strength: (Scale from one to ten) *Spaceflight Capability (if any): (Scale of one to five) *Anthem: *Motto: *Colonies (if any): (Must place name of the colony and which celestial body the colony is located in) :Save the map file you make in the following format: GoPP'your claim number here'T'Game turn number here' Rules for making maps *Mark international borders in black (celestial bodies only) *Cover up rivers (mostly because the current nations did it and I want it to be consistent) *Add your nation to the table at the bottom Category:Game of Planets Category:Community timelines Category:Space